Vine-al Warning
Vine-al Warning is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of an Errosapien from the planet Deouleon in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Appearance Vine-al Warning is a seven-foot tall humanoid made of brown dirt. There are tiny rocks dotting his body, colored either brown, black or grey. There is a large patch of grass on his head, resembling messy hair. There are brownish green vines coming out of his shoulders which creep down his arms, wrapping around his wrists. He has three fingers on each hand which are long and uneven, resembling branches. He has many toes of different sizes and lengths on each foot, resembling roots. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Powers and Abilities Vine-al Warning can create, shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, and soil. Vine-al Warning can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. Vine-al Warning can regenerate from attacks very easily. Vine-al Warning can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Vine-al Warning can communicate with all forms of plant-life, including flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollen, etc. either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically Weaknesses Vine-al Warning's geokinesis and chlorokinesis require energy, and can therefore tire him out if overused. Vine-al Warning's abilities of chlorokinesis and botanical communication do not work on dead plants. Vine-al Warning is not strong or durable, though his ability to regenerate makes up for the latter. History Appearances Etymology His name is a play on the words 'final warning' and 'vine'. His planet's name, Deouleon, is a misspelling of the Korean word for 'dirt', 'deoleoun'. Species and Planet Information Errosapiens are very in-tune with nature and take pride in making sure that their ecosystem is kept intact. Despite having geokinetic and chlorokinetic abilities, they do not use them unless absolutely necessary, as they believe that nature should not be interfered with. They spend their time interacting with each other and the other species that inhabit Deouleon, as well as making sure that the natural balance on the planet is kept in-check. To preserve Deouleon's natural beauty, man-made structures, including houses, are strictly prohibited. Therefore, Errosapiens are nomadic, moving from place to place in tribes and stopping to rest in natural structures. Trivia *Credits to Alanomaly for the infobox image, and credits to Aaronbill3 for his name. *His original name was 'Terrarist'. *He was originally made for one of UltiVerse's canceled series, Ben 10: Nueverse. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ahmad15 Category:Ben 10: Nueverse Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens